Nathan Black: Being a Wizard is Awesome!
by Nademar
Summary: Nathan Black lead a normal life. Until he went to Europe. His mom is a muggle from america. His dad is a wizard from Europe. Nathan joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they make their way through Hogwarts for the first time.


_Author's Note: Here I go… Redownloading my chapters. At first I tried to write in first person but that wasn't working for me. I feel better about the story when it's in third person. Sorry to everyone who has already read this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah._

**Chapter One**

**The Letter**

Nathan Black's head snapped up. Tilting to the side, he paused. The book he was reading almost forgotten.

"Nathan, get down here!" came his mother's voice. "You must have made an impression. Someone sent some mail."

Nathan got up, setting the book aside, and walked out of his room. His eyes were the only thing that told you he was puzzled. A grayish cloud had settled over the ordinarily bright blue. He did not remember doing anything that would warrant a letter. He had just moved to Europe a couple of weeks before summer started. He remembered pulling a kid out from a ring of bullies. Nothing too special, just some common rules that his mother had taught him.

He set down the plain hallway, decorated with a few of his mother's favorite pictures. Nathan as a toddler on a tricycle. His first T-ball game. The night he brought home a small, underfed kitten. Some pictures of his mother and him.

By the time he made it to the end of the hallway he still couldn't decide what was happening. His right hand came up to ruffled his raven hair. He went down the stairs, covering two with each step and jump over the bottom four. Taking a second to listen he decided that his mother was in the living room. He could hear the faint hum of the television, telling him that it was on but had probably been paused.

The first thing that Nathan noticed, when arriving in the living room, was not his mother. Instead, it was an old man with a long, flowing, silver beard and bright blue eyes, who had taken a seat on the grandfather chair. He was wear what seemed to be a purple and blue bathrobe.

"Nathan," said his mother, who was sitting on the sofa. "This kind man has brought a letter for you. Now can you please thank him so that we don't take up any more of his time."

"No need for that Mrs. Black," came a lighthearted voice from the old man. "I was not merely here to deliver the letter. I am going to stay and explain it as well."

"Alright…" said his mother, a slight frown appearing on her face. "Are you sure that you have the time?"

"Absolutely," said the old man. He got up from the chair faster than would have seemed possible from someone his age. Walking toward Nathan he pulled an envelope out of his bathrobe.

Nathan had hardly ever gotten mail. Mostly because he was moving around so much that made it difficult to start any type of friendship. The last stay, in America, was the longest by far. Totaling about nine months. He looked down at the letter, surprised that it was indeed addressed to him.

Nathan Black

Second Bedroom

10 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Would you mind explaining how you know where I sleep?" said a slightly startled Nathan. It wasn't every day he got a letter. Especially one with his room on it.

"This is the standard way our school addresses its letters," chuckled the old man.

"You never said you were from a school," said his mother, her brown eyes dancing angrily.

"I think it would be best if neither of us said anything else until young Mr. Black here has had the time to read his letter," said the old man, waving his hand in Nathan's direction. "If you would."

Urged on by the old man, Nathan shrugged and pulled out his knife.

It was a steel knife, the blade being six inches long, and the handle three and a half. It was the only gift his father had ever given him.

_Flashback_

_He remembered walking down the crowded street, his father gently tugging him forward every time he stopped. The store they went into wasn't very big, but comfortable for Nathan as his father picked him up. Heading toward the counter his father had paid for a small box. Nathan tried to grabbed it but his father held it just out of reach._

_As the neared home his father set him down and looked him in the eye._

"_I am going to be leaving soon," he said, putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I brought you with me to get this."_

_His other hand opened the box and pulled out a knife. Nathan's eyes widened when he saw it. Amazed by how shiny it was._

"_I want you to promise me that you'll look over your mother till I get back," a stern tone came into his voice, causing Nathan to look away from the knife. "Can you do that?"_

"_Yes, Daddy," came Nathan's response._

_A slight grin came over his father's face when he heard that. "Alright then," he said, putting the knife away. "Don't tell your mother about this. Now let's get home. I suppose she's got a meal fit for kings waiting for us!"_

_Nathan had excitedly nodded and run trying to keep up with his father. That was the last time he remembered seeing his father. He had managed to keep their trip a secret for a few months. Till his mother found him playing with the knife._

Nathan shook his head, fighting back the tears that threatened to come when he remembered that. Holding the knife steady he slashed the envelope open. Taking out the letter inside he read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mom," Nathan said, a touch of humor in his voice. "Someone has an awful lot of time on their hands. Apparently I'm a wizard, and we have an owl."

"Mr. Black," said the old man. "We are aware that you come from a muggle family."

"Muggle?" asked his mother.

"Non-magical folk," said the old man. "Because of this we send professors out to greet our muggle-born students and make the transition in our world more smoothly. Now, with your mother's permission, we should be off. You have a list of things that you'll need. Shall we be off?"

"Wait a second," snapped his mother. "You haven't given us any reason to trust you. How are we supposed to know that magic is real?"

"Because you have seen me do this," said the professor.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a long stick. With a little wave he changed the chair he had been sitting on into a camel. Seeing the amazed looks on our faces he waved his hand again and changed it back into the chair.

"Now, may we leave?" inquired the professor.

"In a few minutes," Nathan said. "I'm going on a little walk. Try to wrap my head around this. Why don't you show my mother a little more."

Turning around Nathan walked down the hall and headed straight towards the door. Turning the knob he looked behind him and saw his mother and the professor deep in discussion.

Once he was outside Nathan set off purposefully down the street. He had to talk to Harry about this. Harry was the boy who lived down the street. The first time he met Harry had been the second day at school. Harry had been surrounded by other kids, who were having fun playing pinball, with Harry as the ball. Nathan was taught to try and help the kid being bullied so he stepped in. Every day after that Nathan had gone out of his way to try and include Harry. But most people were afraid of the fat bully, so it was usually just them.

When school had ended Nathan and Harry had said goodbye. Nathan went home and took odd summer jobs, trying to make money and help his mother. It was during one of these jobs that he met Harry again. He was mowing the lawn of Number Five when he heard shuffling in the bushes of Number Four. Stopping the lawn mower, he went over and saw Harry pulling weeds. They met and talked a few more times that summer.

When he passed Number Five Nathan was still unsure as to what he was going to tell Harry. Deciding he would figure that out when he was Harry he scanned the yard. Harry wasn't outside weeding or anything. Unsure of whether he should knock or not Nathan crept to the window and looked in. The house was deserted.

Nathan stepped away from the window and ran his hand through his hair. Harry hadn't told Nathan that he would be gone. When they got back they would have to clean though. The entire floor was covered with envelopes. Nathan thought it was quite odd to have that much mail. But, then again, maybe people who lived in one place got lots of mail. Nathan wouldn't know.

Retreating from the lawn, Nathan started to make his way back to his house.

As he entered his house he heard hushed whispers coming from the living room.

"…his father." Were the first words Nathan heard.

"So this isn't your first encounter with magic?" That was the professor's voice.

"No," was the reply from his mother.

"Ah," said the professor, spying Nathan in the doorway. "I suppose it's time we left Nathan. Your mother has given her approval and we'd best get your things now."

"Will we be coming back?" asked Nathan.

"I don't think so," said the professor. "Will we need to come back?"

"I want to bring my laptop and my I-pod." explained Nathan.

A chuckle came from the old man. "I'm afraid that muggle electronics don't work at Hogwarts."

"You mean no TV?"

"That would be correct."

"Don't you ever get bored."

"There are many things that happen in the school year. I doubt you'll have time to get bored."

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

The professor chuckled. "I would take that offer but you would probably find a way to allow you to win." He held out his hand towards Nathan. "But we really must be going. Take my hand. That's good. We will be apparating to Diagon Alley."

"Bye mom." Nathan said as he took the professor's hand. The professor started to turn and the room disappeared.

_Author's Note: I hope that wasn't bad. This is my first fanfic so I want to do my best. Any reviews would be helpful._

_Message to Diamondair: Since we agreed to talk like this I wanted to be as fast as possible and get mine up first. All I have to say is hahahahaha I win. Do better next time._


End file.
